


You'll be strong when I am weak in the knees.

by dreamboatqueen



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatqueen/pseuds/dreamboatqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack brings Angie upstate to meet his Gam-gam for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be strong when I am weak in the knees.

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt "jack + angie; meeting gam gam" which I adore. I love the end. Give me prompts on tumblr at already-c00lest. Comments are awesome.

Walking up to the house, Angie was looking around with curiosity, taking note of the quaint little upstate cottage. She could feel Jack's hand tighten in hers, she looked down and smiled as she was reminded of the little diamond ring on her finger. Jack was nervous, and she had to stop herself from giggling, still loving to get a rise out of her fiancé.

"Cool it, hot-shot. What's the matter?" Angie asked, giving his hand a squeeze. He stopped them on the sidewalk, taking her hands in his and looking down at the ring in thought.

"Can't you just meet her at the wedding? She'll kill me for not having met you sooner. Maybe she'd spare me if it was at the wedding." Jack suggested.

"Oh please, she's your Gam-gam, she's not going to murder you." Angie told him, then stepped closer and rested her chin on his chest. "Besides, I wouldn't let her." she added, bringing her pointer finger up to tap him on the nose which earned her an eye roll.

"You don't know my Gam-gam." he muttered, before lightly placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You're real boneheaded sometimes, ya know that?" Angie teased, springing up on her toes to peck a kiss to Jack's frown, as he towered so tall above her. She then took his hand and began to walk towards the house again, dragging him along behind her. Jack nervously ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the stubble lining his jaw, taking a deep sigh before following. On the stoop, she gave his hand another reassuring squeeze.

"Don't blame me if you walk out of here with a dead fiancé," he muttered, knocking lightly on the crimson colored door.

"I like it when you say that word," Angie said, smirking up at him. Jack couldn't help but smile at her adorable smugness, and she yelped as he pulled her closer to him, peppering light kisses all over her face. When he heard the door begin to open, he immediately stepped away from her.

The door revealed a small elderly lady, with hair as white as snow but the same clear blue eyes as Jack. Angie immediately put on her best smile while Jack prepared himself for the worst. "Oh, Jack. She's so pretty! How the hell did you find her? Come in!" Gam-gam exclaimed. His face scrunched up in annoyance and it took all of Angie's acting skills to not burst into laughter.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Jack's told me so much about you. I'm Angie." she said, squeaking as Gam-gam enveloped her in a tight hug without notice.

"Oh you're just gorgeous! I used to look like you. I had every man wanting to marry me. Why the hell did ya pick Jack?" Gam-gam said, hands flying up to pinch Angie's cheeks and inspect her face. Jack leant against the door, rubbing his face in exasperation as his grandmother poked and prodded at his future wife.

"Aw gee, I'm not anything special Mrs. Thompson. I'm a lucky gal to have met Jack." Angie told her, flashing a smile to her fiancé who looked like he was in immense pain.

"Oh hush dear, call me Gam-gam."

"Gam-gam, let's not give her any reason to run for the hills." Jack suggested, before she came over to him, waving a finger in his face.

"Don't you get me started on you Jack David Thompson. You don't call or come around nearly enough, especially since I'm just meeting this precious girl now! You've never brought home any girl."

"There haven't  _been_  any other girls, Gam-gam, I swear." he insisted, hands going up in defense. "But, we have something to tell you." Angie stepped to Jack's side, linking their arms and leaning into his side, unable to contain her grin. "Angie agreed to marry me."

Both Angie and Jack were startled as the old woman burst into tears. They glanced at each other, unsure of what to do. Wiping at her eyes, Gam-gam apologized. "I'm sorry, I just never thought I'd live to see my little Jack find such a great girl to marry. Oh I can't believe I didn't meet you sooner." she said, pulling them both close to her.

After several cups of tea with lots of chatting about wedding plans, living arrangements, and relatives, Gam-gam had decided it was time to let the young couple go. She was overdue for an afternoon nap by then. As they parted, Angie promised to call Gam-gam more often than Jack, to let her know how they were doing and update her on wedding plans. Both of them left with lipstick stains on their cheeks and smelling of heavy perfume.

On the way home, Angie was playing with one of Jack's hands in hers idly while he drove, focused on the road. She could find endless satisfaction in touching him, memorizing the creases in his palm, tracing over the calluses grown after years of war and his job at the SSR. They were one of the rougher parts of her pretty boy, but she loved him all the same. Suddenly, broken out of thought, she looked up at him.

"Were there  _really_  never any other girls?" she asked, raising a brow at him. Jack chuckled and brought her hand up to his lips, kissing it gently.

"None like you, Miss Martinelli."


End file.
